


【晴艾】とにかく日課をしよ

by LandM



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandM/pseuds/LandM
Summary: 时缟晴人x艾尔艾尔弗*rate 18. PWP.*大概是tv十话后的故事*有少量私设
Relationships: L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Kudos: 21





	【晴艾】とにかく日課をしよ

とにかく日課をしよ

“贵生川老师真的是这么说的？”晴人双手撑在身后，往床上那么一靠，“这样可以更有效率地替代咬别人来吸取符文？”  
“……得出的就是这样的结论。”艾尔艾尔弗解开外套，将衣服随手扔向自己的上铺，只剩两件单衣和袜子踩在地毯上，头也不回地答道。  
“既然有之前你发作的案例，性交应该是比咬人更加有效率且对双方伤害小的吸食方式。之前你那么说了，那对象就换我就好。”  
晴人撇过眼睛，看着手下方撑着的床单。一尘不变的上下床单人宿舍间。想要容纳下两个人也毫不费事的一米五的单人床。在这真历71年，这种条件的宿舍间虽称不上豪华，但也与简陋这个词毫不沾边，但也同样与煽情这个词相差甚远。  
晴人在早上的训练之后被带去了办公室，听取了为他安排的“更加有效率的乘坐valvrave的方案”之后，便被艾尔艾尔弗半强硬地带回了宿舍。

晴人内心宛若有一万个猫抓，他想要做出辩驳说自己不可以，回想之前自己发作的事故却无法非议。“艾尔艾尔弗，对象是我真的没关系吗？”晴人终于还是小声做出了质询。  
“时缟晴人，事到如今你还在想什么？搞清楚你的立场。我说可以你照办就行。这么扭扭捏捏是处女吗。或者说非得是异性为对象才行？”  
“欸，那艾尔艾尔弗那你有过经验吗？”  
“怎可能。不过理论知识还是有的。”淋浴间的塑料门咔嚓一响关闭了，里面艾尔艾尔弗还添了两句冷嘲热讽，“我们卡尔斯坦因机关出身的，不管是为了执行潜入任务或者别的，这种觉悟早就有了。”  
然后是花洒打开的哗哗水声。失语。

好像又是自己陷入多情了。晴人苦恼地抓了抓头，明明自己应该是主动进食的那一方，却不知何时就被艾尔艾尔弗牵着走了。艾尔艾尔弗那家伙，为什么那么说——为了执行任务，对象是谁都可以吗。  
不。也不一定。  
自己对艾尔艾尔弗来讲或许的确是重要的棋子，可是也只是这种孤立无援的情况下、唯一的选择吗——默默地，晴人咽了口口水。

三分钟。  
军人果然动作效率守时。艾尔艾尔弗围着块浴巾打开了淋浴间，他一边拿毛巾擦着将将滴水的银丝，一边又发出指令：“时缟晴人，换你了。”  
淋浴间里暖黄色的灯光连同热气被一同拽了出来。晴人一时不敢直视。他一声不吭逃也似地进入淋浴间关上了门，开始放空大脑；艾尔艾尔弗在地毯上留下略微被洇湿的足迹、以及洁白修长而瘦削的脚踝却暂留在视网膜上。  
虽然他确实不是第一次，但是那一次他并没有什么自觉。倒不如说现在他也没什么自觉。晴人可能设想过和可爱的大胸女孩子或者自己喜欢的女孩子做爱，然后或者会结婚，他确实没想过会与这种放在以前会毫无思想准备的对象做爱，可是自己也无法否认艾尔艾尔弗对他有着吸引力。如果艾尔艾尔弗走向性格和说话方式不是那么桀骜不驯又捉摸不透的话，或许我不会那么戒备他。晴人想。  
热水淋在头顶，然后他又想起自己咬过艾尔艾尔弗脖颈的柔软感触。晴人下意识把手伸进牙床，虎牙的尖似乎又锐利了些，似乎又想用它刺入些什么；这么想着身体深处又泛上几分燥热。

“好了没啊？”艾尔艾尔弗在外面催促。晴人连忙洗好擦了擦走出房间，然后他愣住了。艾尔艾尔弗还保持着几分钟前的样子披着浴巾，手伸向身后；他手边滚落着一个圆筒瓶，那显然是润滑剂，而艾尔艾尔弗显然是在给自己扩张——这就是艾尔艾尔弗说的理论知识吗。艾尔艾尔弗捕捉到晴人就这么两秒钟的晃神，他叹了口气，眉眼有些无可奈何：“什么嘛，我还以为你那么长时间是已经准备好了。”  
晴人瞟向书桌上的电子时钟，腹诽“我这洗了这不连十分钟都没到吗”，然而艾尔艾尔弗快步上前拉住晴人，将他按倒在下铺的床上。晴人斜着倒进床里，头险些撞上里面的墙。艾尔艾尔弗一只手支在床上，跨过晴人骑了上来，“那么还是我先来吧。”  
艾尔艾尔弗手上还沾着一些润滑剂，就这么缓缓地覆上了晴人还是普通状态的阴茎。然后他俯下身，用口含住了前端。艾尔艾尔弗缓缓吮吸着铃口部分，又逐渐往下舔舐，一边手也不停缓缓抚慰撸动着柱身。温热的口腔包裹了自己最敏感的地方，强烈的刺激侵袭着晴人大脑，下身逐渐挺立，对艾尔艾尔弗的精心侍奉产生了反应。  
艾尔艾尔弗的手指环绕着柱身旋转套弄着，飞快撸过柱身又稍稍减慢照顾着根部的褶皱，然后往复加快。嘴里动作也不停，不紧不慢地用舌头挑逗，又突然吸住龟头模拟着腔内紧致的环境。  
“别这样，太刺激了……”光凭理论真的能做到这种程度吗，晴人暗想。晴人略微抬起头，眼前的艾尔艾尔弗实在算不上是从容，如果说与其展现的娴熟技巧相比的话。艾尔艾尔弗是在勉强自己。口交带来的异物感以及心理不适使他浅紫色的瞳孔蒙上了一层水雾，口似乎含不住整根阳具，他拼命吞咽着好使涎水不流出来。这实在过于楚楚可怜，晴人的脑中一瞬间炸开，下身又胀大几分，呛得艾尔艾尔弗有干呕的欲望。  
艾尔艾尔弗却不服输，他的手指环绕着柱身旋转套弄着，飞快撸过柱身又稍稍减慢照顾着根部的褶皱，然后往复加快。嘴里动作也不停，不紧不慢地用舌头挑逗，又突然吸住龟头模拟着腔内紧致的环境。  
“已经可以了。”晴人感觉这样下去就要交代在这里，他便牵引艾尔艾尔弗起身往前挪移骑在腰上。“可以进来吗？”晴人却是有几分难忍，把持着性器用龟头在股沟上来回划蹭。  
“别多废话了。”艾尔艾尔弗抓住晴人的性器，把头对准自己的后穴，吸了口气缓缓坐下来。润滑还是起了良好的作用，龟头插入了大半却仍然遭遇了困难。艾尔艾尔弗四肢僵在原地，怪异的异物感使他不敢进一步动作。艾尔艾尔弗保持着骑坐向前倾的姿势，手指嵌在床单里，试图分担大部分体重，额头上浮现了一层薄汗。他脑子里的理论此刻竟不管用了起来。正当艾尔艾尔弗准备自己再做一次心里准备时，晴人一手拉起艾尔弗的手让他无法支撑自己，放入口中来回舔舐指腹，像是坏心的游泳教练。另一手又伸出玩弄起半膨胀的乳头来，中途又好似温柔地低语，“艾尔艾尔弗，放松。”  
失去了上肢的支撑，艾尔艾尔弗更加难以维持这个岌岌可危的姿势。他下意识地咬着嘴唇看向晴人，投射出像小动物那样楚楚可怜的眼神，仿佛是在确认”交给你真的可以吗“，嘴上却还在逞强：“这我当然知道。”  
晴人又伸手环绕住艾尔艾尔弗的腰，告诉他可以倚靠自己，艾尔艾尔弗终于顺从。前端进入的过程终于没有那样艰难，穴口被完全撑开，却又刚好容纳下晴人的插入。前端缓缓拓开肠壁，其后的柱身尺寸并不令人难受，艾尔艾尔弗舒了口气。  
“艾尔艾尔弗是喜欢吃羊羹吗？”唐突的提问。  
“……欸？”未等艾尔艾尔弗反应过来晴人便猛地连根没入，艾尔艾尔弗又被插得半晌说不出话。“时缟晴人……”他想骂两句甚至想就这么揍向晴人的小腹，出口的声音却变成了软糯的喘息。  
“对不起！！因为我太想要艾尔艾尔弗了。”晴人很快地道歉，仿佛刚才的使坏不存在一样。他挺动腰部想要使艾尔艾尔弗舒服起来。终于准确地剐蹭到那个点时，艾尔艾尔弗才原谅了似的舒展了眉头，“就是这里吗。”然后配合的前后起扭动臀部。  
”嗯……啊……时缟晴人……“  
艾尔艾尔弗很快地就适应了性事的节奏，不仅是前后，他又大胆地上下抬坐配合着晴人的抽插，想要取回性事上的主动权。晴人的分身又一次胀大起来，仿佛在较劲；他反复操弄着那个点，尖锐的快感冲击着艾尔艾尔弗的理智，出口的喘息似乎又煽情了几分。  
“哈……这样应该还不错吧……”晴人确认着艾尔艾尔弗的状态。  
艾尔艾尔弗的身体从善如流地做出了回应。不知道什么时候勃起的阴茎渗出了前液，随着上下的插弄若有若无的拍打着晴人的小腹，留下了一小洼水痕。  
军人的体力确实值得称道，艾尔艾尔弗保持着一个绝对不算温吞的幅度吞吐着晴人的硬物。任由艾尔艾尔弗发挥，晴人躺着的角度很容易观赏这一切：艾尔艾尔弗浅色的体毛沾着体液显得格外煽情，同样是浅粉色的后穴被自己的通红的分身撑满、来回侵犯，向外抽出时翻出少许桃红色的穴肉，猛地插入时又连根吞下。  
“嗯……晴人……晴人……”艾尔艾尔弗终于放弃了直呼晴人的全名，把自己全权交给了对方。周边的燥热似乎又上了一个层次，艾尔艾尔弗的胴体由于情欲也染上了一层淡粉，无助地浅浅喘息。  
没有人能拒绝艾尔艾尔弗的媚态，晴人感叹着又使坏地捉住艾尔艾尔弗的性器，在手中来回把玩。前后关键一时都被掌握住，艾尔艾尔弗又颤抖起来，猛地夹紧了晴人的分身，却无法做出甚至语言上的反驳，只能发出小猫似的尖叫。  
”啊……“  
未知的快感环绕着艾尔艾尔弗，理智了陷入泥淖。他难以自持地咬住自己食指的指腹，动作反而是放慢了下来，这可让正在关键时刻的晴人难以忍耐。  
晴人伸出手抚摸艾尔艾尔弗充血滚烫的脸颊，又一次地安慰他；然后便双手扣住艾尔艾尔弗的臀部开始冲刺。艾尔艾尔弗想要用力稍微直起身创造距离逃离快感的侵袭，膝盖却一软又跌坐在晴人身上，猛地又一次插到最深处，刺激地瞬间要流出眼泪。  
”晴人……太有感觉了……稍微慢点……“艾尔艾尔弗抽噎着恳求。  
晴人却并不搭理，继续挺弄抽插着艾尔艾尔弗的敏感处。不同于性快感的什么充盈上大脑，那是符文的摄入吗？晴人就这么想着，感觉自己好像又要陷入那片混沌之中……  
”晴人……不行了……我……“  
小穴里面被抽插到快麻木，快感像涨潮一波接连一波最终淹没了自己。最后的两下插弄使艾尔艾尔弗达到顶峰，然后透明烟花在脑内炸开。艾尔艾尔弗闭着眼颤抖着感受人生中第一次前列腺高潮，这是完全不能从理论出发想象到的体验。艾尔艾尔弗后穴抽搐着一阵阵收紧，前面也不受控制的吐出精液，与之前的乱七八糟一起糊在晴人的小腹上。晴人却迟迟没退出，那根巨物在体内缓缓射出精液，耀武扬威地彰显着自己的存在感。

艾尔艾尔弗挪动身体稍作休息，抬起大腿缓缓拔出晴人的分身。性器退出身体时发出了狎昵你的水声，随后斑白的体液顺着大腿流下。艾尔弗下意识地伸手去抠，顺便轻踢了脚作为抱怨，身后的晴人却未有什么反应。  
“感觉怎么样，还没缓过来？”艾尔艾尔弗望去，晴人却一只手遮住面部。  
”怎么了？“艾尔艾尔弗又问。  
……发作？这种时候？不过也不像。  
晴人捂着脸，然后又开始喘气。艾尔艾尔弗伸手去扶，晴人却一个激灵起身，粗暴地反着拽过艾尔艾尔弗的手腕，把他推向书桌。  
果然还是发作？艾尔艾尔弗无暇思考，身体却还陷在余韵中，脚步颤悠。“时缟晴人？”随后膝弯又受到一击，艾尔艾尔弗差点跪倒在书桌前，身后的晴人顺势托起他的腿折着压在书桌上，保持着大开的姿势又插进了后穴。  
“等——”艾尔艾尔弗还没来得及稳定姿势眼看着要猛地扑在书桌上，就被晴人伸出双手穿过腋下回扣住肩膀。然后晴人便凑上了不设防的脖颈，灼热的呼吸喷向艾尔艾尔弗，艾尔艾尔弗下意识地咬住嘴唇准备承受发作时被咬的疼痛。  
“抱歉……我现在、好像……能再陪我做一次吗，我尽量……”晴人似乎还挣扎着保持理智。然后便只是凑上了虎牙，在艾尔艾尔弗的脖颈上上来回磨蹭，像一只努力克制自己的欲望的饥饿的狮子。涎水濡湿了一大片，晴人却始终没真的咬下去，只是模拟着咬合的状态，然而下身却呈现巨大反差般毫无克制，没给对方任何喘息的机会就开始了第二回激烈的性爱。  
“艾尔艾尔弗，暖暖的……这边和里面都是……“  
晴人呢喃道，额头上浮现出暗红色印记的光芒。这次似乎不如以前发作那样失控。结论是，性交果然是有效的补充符文的手段，吗。  
艾尔艾尔弗被晴人拘束地死死的没法转身，只好伸出手摸上晴人的头，想要缓解他发作的痛苦。晴人执着地咬着艾尔艾尔弗的的脖子，毫无放松的迹象。这时候，有什么化学变化从咬合处产生，被咬住的脖颈酥痒难忍，然后这感觉在艾尔艾尔弗的体内蔓延，似乎交合处的感度又上升了。符文的摄取竟然会连我也影响吗……？不过艾尔艾尔弗也无暇思考了。  
”唔……晴人……“  
快速拔出又连根没入，背后位使得晴人的进入格外深。肉体交合拍打着，淫靡的声音回荡在整个房间里。如果有人能看见的话，艾尔艾尔弗冰雪般的面庞上又染上了两分情欲的红色。  
“嗯……哈啊……不要……时缟晴人……”  
可恶，感觉脑髓要融化了……电子表的荧光屏隐隐约约反射出几分意乱情迷，看到这样自己的艾尔艾尔弗又忍不住收缩了两下。不行了，要陷进去了……不仅是前列腺那边、之后的肠壁也被反复蹂躏侵犯、开发出几分快感，配合着分泌出肠液来。堂堂多尔西亚军人，的我就、这样像一个小女孩那样发情吗？  
”唔嗯……晴人……“  
艾尔艾尔弗无力拨棱了两下，试图推醒晴人。晴人却反而将手指伸进艾尔弗的嘴里迫使他保持张开口的状态，身下操弄变得更加刁钻狠厉。在强烈的刺激下艾尔艾尔弗又一次流下生理性的泪水，混合着涎水就这么不受控制的一路流进了脖颈，与晴人的亲吻或者啃咬搅拌在一起。  
“呜……啊……”素然高贵的他再也没法好好说话，只能发出不成声的哭腔。艾尔艾尔弗试图吞咽口水，脖颈下喉结无助地游动着。晴人先用手指摸索按压着喉结，接着便转换目标侧头咬了上去，留下了丝丝印记。  
艾尔艾尔弗放弃了最后保持清醒的努力，索性放任自我，接纳了晴人一切的支配。他向后不断迎合晴人的动作，全心准备迎接第二次的高潮。晴人以要刺穿他的气势操干着，后穴内一塌糊涂，只有性器一次又一次妄图刻下自己的轮廓。艾尔艾尔弗就这么被拘束着压在身下达到了又一次的顶峰，随后晴人也在他体内这么释放出来。  
高潮缓缓褪去，符文能量的链接也好像被切断了。就这么晴人又恢复了清醒。他喃喃道“艾尔艾尔弗……”又昏死在艾尔艾尔弗的肩上，把艾尔艾尔弗压得一震。  
“切，还真是个小鬼。”艾尔艾尔弗用了半分钟整理自己的感官，然后转身扶起晴人。一只手扯下脏了的床单顺势就把他往床上一扔，用纸巾简单擦了一下便给他盖上被子，然后走进浴室，哐的一声关上了门。

Fin


End file.
